Various spectrographs are available in the marketplace. Known spectrographs generally require sophisticated active alignment. For example, a known spectrograph includes a slit that requires orientation under a microscope, and a diffraction element that requires mounting on an adjustable mount for alignment with the optical path of the spectrograph. Exemplary embodiments of spectrographs described herein provide increased light energy in a desired spectral range or desired spectral ranges, and improved trapping of stray light, resulting in reduced or minimized stray light. In addition, exemplary spectrographs described herein are less susceptible to requiring redundant alignment. In addition, exemplary spectrographs described herein show an enhanced overall performance.